Ron's Troubles
by sh0rtstuff
Summary: Ron's having some problems. He's in love with Hermione, but Harry and Hermione are in love with each other, and are totally oblivious to their friend's feelings. How will Ron deal when he has no one to turn to?
1. Default Chapter

Ron Weasley poked and prodded the picture in front of him. He muttered incantations under his breath, jabbing at the wizard picture with his wand. His goal was to make the picture burst into flames, but yet, so far, that wasn't happening.  
  
In his furious stupor, it had not registered in Ron's mind that he could simply toss the picture into the roaring fire behind him. Ron frowned at the picture, the photographic forms of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger smiling up at Ron, their arms around each other.  
  
" C'mon, you damn picture!" Ron cried out in anger. Luckily it was 11 o'clock at night, and the Gryffindor common room had cleared for the night. He had been sitting in his usual armchair by the fire for over an hour, and the only progress he had made were the slightly smoldering corners of the picture. He was all alone, and had no clue where his two best friends had gone. Probably off somewhere, snogging, Ron told himself angrily.  
  
The common room door opened, and Ron could hear the voice of Hermione, yet he could not see her.  
  
" Harry!" Hermione squealed, giggling profusely. " Stop that!"  
  
Ron looked up in a panic, as his two best friends appeared, as if out of nowhere, before him. Harry's Invisibility Cloak lay in a heap at their feet. Paling quickly, Ron tossed his wand behind his back, but before he could shove aside the picture, Harry had stepped forward and snatched it out of his hands.  
  
" Hey Ron.. " Harry said, cheerfully. " What have you got there?" he asked curiously, looking down at the picture, his nose wrinkling in confusion.  
  
Hermione stepped up behind him, and rested her chin on his shoulder. It was a difficult feat, considering Harry was a good five inches taller than her, but she managed as she stood on tiptoe.  
  
Ron gulped. " It's . uh . well ." His heart beat rapidly inside his chest. Trying to ignore his friends' raised eyebrows as their eyes fell on the burnt corners, Ron tried to think of some excuse that would get him out of this mess. He certainly didn't want his two best friends finding out that he was sitting here, trying to ruin a picture of the two of them.  
  
" I was trying to fix it up," Ron replied, the words spilling out in a rush. He glanced up at Harry and Hermione, who was now standing next to Harry. Slowly, Ron pulled his wand out from behind his back. " I - it.. was all burnt.. as you can see.." he muttered, nodding towards the charred edges. " I was just trying to fix it.. considering it's such a lovely picture and all. wanted it to be a surprise.." Ron let his voice trail off, knowing that his friends would not buy it at all. They weren't that gullible. Ron glanced down at the table.  
  
" Oh. Alright then," Harry said, setting the picture back down. " That was nice of you."  
  
" Awfully nice, Ron," Hermione added, bending down and giving Ron a peck on the cheek, causing Ron's cheeks to flame wildly.  
  
Ron glanced up at his friends in surprise. Blimey, they are gullible!, he thought to himself. Sighing in relief, Ron leaned back in his chair as Harry and Hermione took seats across from him. Ron tried not to notice as the two intertwined their fingers together, or how they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
He clenched his fists in anger, forcing himself not to grab the picture still left on the table and rip it into shreds right then and there. Or better yet .. rip the picture of Harry into shreds right then and there. He needn't bother with Hermione's picture, it was too pretty anyway. All he wanted to do was take away Harry, and put himself in his place, because the truth of the matter was, he was in love with Hermione. Or rather, really, really liked her. Ron wasn't too sure what love was, anyhow.  
  
But no. Hermione loved Harry and Harry loved Hermione. It just wasn't fair. And Ron was sure that if he had just told Harry his feelings for Hermione in the beginning, when Harry had confessed his crush on Hermione, Harry would have stepped aside. But no, it was too late. His two best friends were madly in love with each other, and it was killing Ron inside, but he didn't have the heart to say anything about it.  
  
Over shadowed again, Ron told himself bitterly. Perfect Potter, he couldn't help adding, with jealousy.  
  
Hermione let out a loud yawn that brought Ron back to reality. She had stood and was now looking down at Ron with a sleepy smile on her face. Ron smiled back. She leaned over towards him, so close he could feel her hot breath on his face. Ron could feel his heart skip a beat. He licked his dry lips nervously, waiting . waiting ... but what Ron was hoping for never happened. Instead, Hermione had grabbed his wrist and glanced down at his watch, then straightened abruptly.  
  
" Quarter to twelve already!" Hermione exclaimed. She yawned again.  
  
" No wonder I'm so tired! Thank goodness it's a Friday. I'm going up to bed now." She turned around, facing Harry, who had stood. " Good night," she whispered, then kissed him squarely on the lips.  
  
" Night, 'Mione," Harry replied in a low voice.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. " Night Ron," she said cheerfully.  
  
" Good night Hermione," he replied, wishing she would give him a kiss as well. But instead, Hermione turned and headed up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.  
  
Ron glanced over at Harry, who was rubbing his tired eyes behind his glasses. He noticed Ron looking at him, and grinned. " This Invisibility Cloak comes in handy, you know?" he said with a knowing wink.  
  
" Yeah," Ron said, forcing out a laugh. " Wish I had one of those," he added as he stood up, following Harry up the stairs to the fifth year boys' dormitory.  
  
Harry chuckled, shouldering the Invisibility Cloak and causing the left side of his torso to disappear. It was a rather unnerving sight. " You know you can use it whenever you feel like it, Ron," he said.  
  
" Oh gee, thanks," Ron replied sarcastically as the two reached the door to their dorm.  
  
Harry turned to look at his friend, studying him quizzically. " Something the matter?"  
  
" No," Ron muttered, ducking his head.  
  
Harry didn't reply, only opened the door and stepped inside the room. Sounds of their room mates snoring filled their ears.  
  
Ron headed straight for his bed, changed quickly into his pajamas, and crawled underneath the covers, drawing the hangings tight, blocking him from the rest of the room.  
  
" Good night Ron," Harry's voice whispered from the opposite end of the room.  
  
Ron didn't reply. He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. He had to stop this. It wasn't right for him to be so cold to Harry. After all, it wasn't Harry's fault that Ron had a crush on his girlfriend. It's not like he even knew, anyway.  
  
" You don't like her. You don't like her. You don't like her.." Ron whispered to himself, saying the phrase over and over again until he drifted into a restless sleep. 


	2. Ch2

The warm rays of sunshine on Ron's face stirred him awake Saturday morning. His eyes fluttered opened, and he stared up at the dark velvet canopy above his bed. His eyes strained to hear if any of his friends were up yet. No sound met his ears. Sitting up in bed, Ron tore apart his hangings to find the dorm completely empty.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Ron stumbled out of his bed. He dressed, and headed downstairs, wondering exactly how late it was. He had left his watch upstairs on his bed, and was too lazy to turn around and go get it. As he entered the common room, which was bustling with sleepy-eyed students, Ron looked around for Harry and Hermione. He spotted them sitting in their usual arm chairs, talking to each other quietly.  
  
Ron smiled to himself. He was going to go over and scold Harry for not waking him up, but all thoughts left his mind once he realized that he had spotted them sitting in the common room, obviously waiting for him, instead of seeing them in the Great Hall, which meant they had gone down to breakfast without him. As he headed over there, Ron watched as Harry leaned over to give Hermione a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at him.  
  
Anger surged through Ron. Something he had never felt before. It was raging jealousy. He stomped over there, his eyes narrowed angrily. Harry and Hermione looked up, startled. Hermione smiled cheerfully at him. Ron ignored her. Harry gave his friend a cautious half smile, studying the expression on Ron's face.  
  
" M - morning, Ron," Harry stammered. " I was just going to come wake you. You seemed so tired yesterday, I didn't want to wake you up any earlier than I should."  
  
" Oh really?" Ron snapped. " Well, no bother, I'm up already."  
  
" Sleep well?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
  
" Splendidly," Ron spat. He ignored the smile that faded from Hermione's lips. " Shall we go down to breakfast? Or . let me guess .," Ron continued, noticing his two friends exchange uncomfortable glances. " You went down to breakfast without me."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione interrupted him. " We were awfully hungry, Ron," she explained. " But we'll gladly go down to the Great Hall with you."  
  
Ron felt the heat rise up in his face. He clenched his fists in anger. A tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him that there was no need to get so mad. He did sleep late, and it wasn't their fault if they were hungry. Ron's shoulders relaxed. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to apologize for being so mean. But then Hermione stood up and settled herself down on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two continued to look up at him.  
  
Ron closed his eyes momentarily. He couldn't stand looking at them, so god damn happy together. It killed him. Ron felt the anger surge through him again. He turned sharply, and headed for the common room door. As he pushed through it, he called over his shoulder," Don't bother," then disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry watched as the common room door banged shut after Ron. He sighed. After a couple minutes, Hermione got up from his lap and sat down across from him. Harry turned his head to look at his girlfriend. She smiled at him.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry cocked his head in the direction of the door. " Ron," he replied. " Do you think he's mad at me?"  
  
Hermione studied Harry carefully, her brown eyes narrowing slightly, like they always did when she was deep in thought. Harry stared back at her. She is so pretty. I'm so lucky that Hermione's my girlfriend. She's perfect. She's perfect for me. Nothing can tear us apart. I love her, Harry thought to himself fondly, as Hermione lifted her head slightly to look into Harry's eyes.  
  
" No, I don't believe he is," she finally said, slowly drawing the words out. " I think Ron's mad . but not at you, or me. I think he's mad at himself."  
  
" Mad at himself," Harry repeated. He raised an eyebrow. " Why would he be mad at himself?  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know. He hasn't really been himself lately, has he? "  
  
" No," Harry agreed. " He's probably mad at me, though, that's why. I haven't been paying enough attention to him," he added after a second.  
  
Hermione shook her head. " You have too," she argued. " No, he's acting .. funny. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
" Well, try," Harry urged with a lopsided smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, but continued. " You and I have both seen Ron angry, when he's mad at us, or someone else. And how he's been acting lately . that's not how he acts when he's mad. It's like he's arguing with himself, inside his head."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. Hermione sure had different ways at looking at things. It kind of made sense, but not really. Harry just nodded, then glanced out the window. Whatever Ron was mad at, he sure hoped he'd tell them soon. Hermione was definitely right about one thing, though; Ron wasn't acting like himself. Harry hoped Ron would get over his troubles soon, or come to them with his problems. He wanted his best friend back. 


	3. Chapter 3 Argument with Malfoy

Ron stomped down to the Great Hall, his breath coming out in short spurts. He was angry. You're making a big deal over nothing, a voice inside his head practically shouted at him. You're making yourself look like a big baby.  
  
" Oh, shut the hell up," Ron growled back as he pushed through the doors and into the Great Hall. The four house tables were rather devoid of students. Only a few stragglers were left behind, enjoying their breakfast. Ron headed over to the Gryffindor table, where his older twin brothers, Fred and George, were sitting, with their best friend, Lee Jordan. A couple seats away sat Ron's sister, Ginny, the youngest Weasley. Across from her was one of Ginny's friends, Dana Ferguson. Ron took a seat next to Ginny, grunting a hello when she said good morning to him. He grabbed a roll from the middle of the table and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, chewing rapidly. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew he needed to eat, and considering he had stormed out of Gryffindor Tower, he really had no place else to go.  
  
Ginny and Dana both shot him curious looks, but he ignored them. Ron finished eating his roll, and washed it down with a goblet of pumpkin juice. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glanced over at his sister, who was staring at him with her mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
" Don't chew with your mouth open, Gin," he said with a small smirk.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. " I really don't think you should be the one quoting table etiquette to me," she snapped back sassily, turning back to Dana.  
  
Ron smiled sarcastically, but didn't reply. After eating some toast and drinking more juice, Ron stood up from the table, finished with his breakfast. He thumped Ginny on the back as he walked by, then pushed through the giant double doors, leaving the Great Hall. As Ron stepped into the entrance hall, he ran his fingers through his red hair, debating whether or not he should head back to Gryffindor Tower. He had calmed down slightly, enough to apologize to Harry and Hermione for being so rude to them.  
  
Ron turned towards the marble staircase, and collided with the last person he wanted to see: Draco Malfoy. Ron looked up, his eyes narrowing, as Draco stumbled backwards, looking him up and down.  
  
" Well, if it isn't the Weasel," Malfoy said with a sneer.  
  
" Bug off, Malfoy," Ron snapped, straightening. He was glad Crabbe and Goyle weren't there to back Malfoy up. He could easily take Malfoy on his own, if necessary, considering he had a good inch or two on him.  
  
Malfoy ignored the comment. He glanced over Ron's shoulder, as if expecting someone to push through the doors and join them. He raised an eyebrow at Ron. " Where's Potter and the Mudblood?" he questioned, smirking.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something in Hermione's defense, but Malfoy continued. " Oh . right . I forgot. Those two are some kind of item now, aren't they? Off snogging each other then? Hmm . too bad you can't find someone to snog, Weasley, it's obvious you've been left in the dust. Then again, who'd want to snog the likes of you? You're poor - "  
  
Ron clenched his fists angrily, taking a menacing step towards Malfoy. " Fuck off, Death Eater," he growled. Before Malfoy could retort, Ron shoved past him, and headed up the marble staircase, his face hot with anger. As he made his way towards Gryffindor Tower, Ron tried not to think too hard about what Malfoy had said. " . it's obvious you've been left in the dust . " It wasn't like he was right, anyway.  
  
Yes he is, the voice inside his head argued. That's why you're so mad. Because Malfoy said exactly what you've been thinking. That they did leave you in the dust.  
  
" What Malfoy says doesn't matter," Ron muttered, trying to reason with himself. He stopped walking, taking deep, calming breaths. He looked up, realizing he had already reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait of the Fat Lady looked down at him.  
  
" Hello, dear," the Fat Lady said jovially. " Password?"  
  
Ron paused a second. " Blitwit," he replied.  
  
The portrait swung open, revealing the common room inside. Taking another deep breath, Ron stepped inside, his eyes immediately scanning the room for his two best friends. They were where he had left them. Hermione's nose was buried deep in a large book, and Harry was glumly staring out the window. Ron raised an eyebrow. Had the two been in a fight? He doubted it. Like they had anything to fight about.  
  
Slowly, Ron walked over to them. He was still angry, but not at them anymore. He was angry at Malfoy. And that was enough to allow himself to apologize to his friends. " H - hello," he stammered.  
  
Hermione slowly looked up from her book, staring at him with a startled expression, as if disbelieving that he was standing there in front of her. Harry's head whipped around, and he watched Ron cautiously.  
  
" Hello," Hermione responded. Harry nodded his greeting.  
  
Ron swallowed nervously. He lowered his head, then mumbled," I'm really sorry for being so grouchy. I didn't mean to get so mad at you two." There was silence. Ron looked up. His friends stared back at him, then their faces broke out into smiles.  
  
" Don't worry about it, mate," Harry said. " I have to admit we were both worried about you. We thought you were mad at us."  
  
" Yeah, Ron," Hermione piped up. " Well," she paused," Harry thought you were mad at us. I just knew something was wrong. Care to tell us?"  
  
Ron watched Hermione intently. She stared up at him with quizzical brown eyes. Slowly, he shook his head. He couldn't tell them, and he certainly couldn't tell her. No. He would just keep his crush on Hermione to himself, that was all. Let Harry and Hermione continue living happily. And he'd ignore his feelings for her, and start acting like nothing was wrong. That whatever was the matter with him, he had worked out on his own, and he needn't bother his friends with his problems. Ron shook his head again, forcing a small smile on his face. " Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he replied.  
  
Hermione nodded, looking skeptical. Ron glanced at Harry, who was also eyeing him warily. " Really," he added, for good measure. He sat down in his armchair, and glanced at the cover of Hermione's book, which lay closed and forgotten in her lap.  
  
" Things to do when you have nothing to do by Felicia Noobin," Ron read aloud. He glanced at Hermione, raising an eyebrow in amusement. " Nice book, Herm."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile from her face. " Oh, shut up, Ron."  
  
Ron grinned as Harry chuckled. It fell silent again. The common room was filled with other students, relaxing and enjoying the weekend. Ron looked around at the two friends sitting beside him. Hermione was flipping rapidly through the book, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. Harry was still staring out the window, but the glumness from his face had left him. Ron felt good that he was the one to cause it to disappear. He didn't really have much to say to his friends at the moment, but Ron didn't mind. He liked the silence, because it was comfortable, and he could relax for a little bit. At the moment, he did not feel jealous, and he was glad.  
  
" Hi Ron," came a high-pitched voice in front of him. Ron looked up. Lavender Brown was standing in front of him, and slightly off to the left, was her best friend, Parvati Patil.  
  
" Hey Lavender," Ron said. " H - how are things?" she stammered, sounding rather giggly. Ron noticed her hands shaking slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.  
  
" Just fine. How are things with you?" he asked politely. He really didn't care how things were with Lavender, considering he didn't really like her. She was rather annoying, her and Parvati acting as if they were better than all the rest. And they were rather snotty to Hermione.  
  
" G - great," Lavender replied. She smiled. " Um ... " she looked around the room, her mouth hanging open slightly. Ron wondered what she was looking for. He shot a quick glance at Harry, who raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Lavender again.  
  
" Um . " Lavender said again. She closed her mouth, cleared her throat, and turned back to Ron. " H - how was breakfast?"  
  
" Just fine," Ron said again, this time in amusement. What was up with this girl? Can't she just leave? She's starting to get on my nerves!  
  
Lavender opened her mouth to say something else, but thankfully, Hermione interrupted her, sounding rather miffed. " Do you need something, Lavender?" she asked.  
  
Lavender started, then glanced down at Hermione. " Not from you, Granger," she replied stiffly. " Who would need anything from you?" she added.  
  
Harry stirred angrily in his chair. " Then would you mind leaving, Brown?!" he snapped.  
  
Ron looked at him in surprise. It was very unlike Harry to be rude to anyone if it wasn't Malfoy, Snape, or another evil Slytherin. He was never mean to a Gryffindor. True, he was rather annoyed at the Creevey brothers, but not to the extent of being openly rude.  
  
Lavender's mouth hung open in surprise. Even Hermione was looking at Harry in bewilderment.  
  
" Defending your girlfriend, Potter?" Parvati spoke up.  
  
Harry turned to Parvati. " Yeah, I am, Patil. You got a problem with that?" Parvati raised her eyebrows, but didn't respond.  
  
" I thought so," Harry said shortly. " Now would you two do us all the pleasure of getting out of our sight? Unless, Lavender, you have something of importance to ask Ron."  
  
" N - no," Lavender replied. She blushed, glancing at Ron before turning away.  
  
" C'mon, Lavender," Parvati said angrily, whipping around. " Let's go somewhere where we're appreciated. We're obviously not wanted here."  
  
" No, you're obviously not!" Hermione shouted after them. The common room quieted for a second, as all eyes turned to stare at Hermione, surprised at her outburst. She smiled sheepishly and turned back around. " What?"  
  
Ron and Harry stared, wide eyed, at her for a second. Then the two burst into laughter simultaneously. Hermione joined in, and soon the three were doubled over in hysterical laughter, all enjoying the moment where everything was okay again. 


	4. Chapter 4 Ron finds out

The week passed by rather quickly. Before Ron knew it, Saturday came again. The week had gone by rather uneventfully, the only thing stressing Ron out were the countless homework assignments from various teachers. Sometimes, jealousy did overtake him, but Ron soon realized that he could calm himself down by spending a little time by himself. That way, further spats could be avoided.  
  
This Saturday though, was a different story. Harry and Hermione were acting more obnoxiously in love than ever, and it made Ron feel like throwing up. It was after breakfast, and the three were sitting in the common room together, when Ron couldn't take anymore of it. He stood up abruptly from his chair, and headed upstairs and into the boy's dormitory. Harry and Hermione didn't notice; they were too busy kissing to realize their best friend had left the room.  
  
Ron paced back and forth in the empty dormitory, grumbling under his breath. He needed to go somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't the Gryffindor Tower. Ron looked around the dorm, noticing that Harry's trunk was left slightly ajar. A corner of his Invisibility Cloak was sticking out. Slowly, Ron lifted the lid of the trunk and picked up the Invisibility Cloak. Perfect, he thought to himself. He put the cloak on, opened the door, and descended down the staircase. Now all he needed to do was get through the common room door. But surely people would notice if the door opened up all on its own. The only ones who wouldn't be startled would be Harry and Hermione, but then they'd know that it was Ron under the cloak. And Ron didn't want them knowing he had disappeared, because then they'd want him back. And he needed to be on his own for awhile.  
  
Lucky for Ron, the common room door opened just then as Fred and George stepped inside. Quickly, Ron dashed for the door, and slipped past it just as it shut quietly behind him. Sighing in relief, Ron headed down the hall, making sure he was completely covered by the cloak. So far, the halls were empty. Ron took a left and headed in the direction of the library. His mind was already clearing, and he was calming down. This was good for him.  
  
As Ron rounded the corner, he could hear loud footsteps and voices ahead of him. Forgetting he was under the Invisibility Cloak, and that no one would be able to see him, Ron ducked behind a suit of armor in the corner of the hallway. He peeked around the metal leg to see who was coming.  
  
It was Lavender and Parvati. Lavender looked rather downcast, and Parvati had her face set in a sympathetic expression. They stopped in front of the suit of armor Ron was hiding behind, and he could distinctly hear what they were saying to one another.  
  
" I really fancy him, Parvati," Lavender said, her voice shaking slightly. " And he just blew me off like that! It's so obvious he doesn't like me back." " You don't know that," Parvati reassured her friend. " Harry and Hermione didn't even give him a chance to speak much. It's their fault."  
  
" Stupid Granger," Lavender growled. Suddenly she looked at her friend in alarm. " You don't think. her and Ron.."  
  
" Oh, no, no, no!" Parvati exclaimed. " Ron's not the one taken. It's Harry who is Hermione's boyfriend. Too bad too," she added, sounding rather wistful.  
  
Lavender studied her friend closely. " Then WHY doesn't he like me? Am I that. unlikable?" she asked, tearfully.  
  
" Yes," Ron mouthed to himself.  
  
Parvati shook her head energetically. " 'Course not, Lavender. Any guy in their right mind would like you," she added sweetly. She leaned closer to Lavender, dropping her voice to a whisper, and Ron had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. " You know. I'm guessing, that the problem isn't you. it's Ron."  
  
Me?!, Ron asked himself. What would be wrong with me?  
  
Lavender voiced what Ron was thinking. " What in the world is wrong with Ron?" she asked incrediously. " He's . " she sighed," perfect."  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't want Lavender thinking he was perfect! That was just disgusting. I'd rather Hermione think I was perfect.. he thought, dreamily. Ron shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the thought, as Parvati spoke up.  
  
" Lavender!" she exclaimed. She dropped her voice then, looking around as if someone was standing behind them, listening. " I think Ron's .. gay."  
  
Ron was so mad and so shocked that he almost jumped up from behind the suit of armor, but quickly controlled himself. Instead of popping up and strangling Parvati for voicing such a thought, Ron settled for breathing in and out deeply.  
  
Lavender raised an eyebrow, looking at her friend skeptically. " Gay?"  
  
" Yeah, you know . " Parvati pressed. " Gay. As in he doesn't like girls, as in he's a fag - "  
  
" I know what gay means!" Lavender cried. " I just don't believe you, that's all." " Think about it. He's always with Harry and Hermione, right? And I always figured Harry could swing to the gay side, and he and Ron would be gay together - "  
  
At this, Ron's jaw clenched, and he could feel his face grow hot. How dare Parvati think such a disgusting thing.  
  
" But Harry and Hermione are so in love, there's no way Harry could be gay. I didn't really think he could be anyway, it was just a thought. But Ron.. Ron hasn't had a girlfriend yet, has he? And he doesn't hang around a lot of girls, besides Hermione, who's taken, and Ginny, who's his sister. He doesn't hang out with other girls," Parvati continued.  
  
Lavender opened her mouth to argue, but Parvati held up a hand, and Lavender promptly shut her mouth. " He's with an awful lot of guys though, isn't he? Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry.... he doesn't seem very interested in the girls."  
  
" Maybe they don't show any interest in him!" Lavender suggested.  
  
Parvati shook her head. " Do you remember last year? At the Yule Ball? My sister Padma was awfully smitten with him. but he ignored her. And you know who he paid more attention to?"  
  
" Who?" Lavender asked curiously.  
  
" Harry."  
  
Behind the suit of armor, Ron was shaking in silent anger. His fingers clenched tightly around the Invisibility Cloak, forcing himself not to lunge at Parvati and shake an apology out of her. What a bitch! Why the hell would she think he was gay? He liked girls as much as the next guy..  
  
Lavender was silent. " I suppose you're right."  
  
" Of course I am."  
  
" So Ron's gay, huh?" she asked with a giggle, as the two girls continued their way down the hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron waited until Lavender and Parvati were safely down the corridor before he came out of his hiding spot behind the suit of armor. He knew that if he collided with one of them, most especially Parvati, on his way back to Gryffindor Tower, he wouldn't be able to control himself and would most certainly jump on them in anger.  
  
Ron took off the Invisibility Cloak, bundled it up in his arms, and walked shakily back to Gryffindor Tower. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his ears were red in anger, and he could barely think straight. He knew it was dumb to worry so much about what other people thought of him; especially two brainless idiots like Parvati and Lavender. Ron also knew that the only thing that mattered was that he knew he wasn't gay, and that should be enough for everyone else. But he couldn't help getting mad. And, not to mention, worried, considering Parvati and Lavender had the biggest mouths in all of Gryffindor and would surely not hesitate to tell everyone they knew their theory about him.  
  
Jogging the last few steps towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron took a few deep breaths, preparing himself just in case Parvati and Lavender were already inside, spreading rumors.  
  
" Hello, dear," the Fat Lady greeted him kindly. She looked at the silvery cloak he had in his arms. " What do you have there?"  
  
" Blitwit," Ron replied, ignoring what the Fat Lady was saying to him.  
  
" Well! Someone's awfully rude, aren't they?" she said peevishly, swinging open to reveal the Common Room inside.  
  
Ron stepped inside, his eyes scanning the large room for any sign of Parvati and Lavender. Lucky for him, they weren't there. His eyes fell on Harry and Hermione, who were still where he had left them, their heads bent together, discussing something quietly. As Harry started to lift his head and look in Ron's direction, Ron dashed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and into their fifth year one. Quickly, he stuffed Harry's Invisibility Cloak back inside Harry's trunk, then headed back down to the Common Room, much more calmly, yet he was still very angry.  
  
" Hey Ron!" Harry exclaimed as Ron approached the two. " Where did you run off to?"  
  
" Oh, you noticed?" Ron said dryly, plopping himself down in an armchair. He propped his feet up on the table in front of him, kicking a few pieces of rolled up parchment and some quills aside. In his anger, he swung his foot swiftly across the table, knocking over a bottle of ink, causing it to open and stain the beautiful carpet.  
  
" Ron!" Hermione cried out, shocked at his actions. She pulled out her wand, mumbled something under her breath, and the puddle of ink disappeared. Ron rolled his eyes, glancing at Harry, who was fixing him with a very concerned and confused stare.  
  
" What are you lookin' at?" Ron snapped.  
  
Harry's eyebrows raised, and he had an amused smile on his face. " Nothing," he replied back.  
  
" Don't give me that crap," Ron said through clenched teeth. Calm down, Weasley!, he snapped inside his head. Why the hell are you getting so mad? Harry didn't do anything!  
  
True, Harry didn't do anything. But Ron was very angry, and he needed someone to vent his anger towards, and Harry was the safest person he could do that too. Sorry, Harry, Ron silently told him.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She placed a hand on Harry's, who intertwined his fingers with hers. Harry smiled. " What the hell is your problem?" he asked, as calm as ever.  
  
" Nothing. Why the hell does everyone have to be on my case all the time?" Ron retorted.  
  
" Why the hell are you being such a jerk?" Hermione asked angrily. Her cheeks were flushed with anger.  
  
Ron glanced at her, contemplating whether or not he should yell at her too. He was still very angry at what Parvati had said about him, but he wasn't so sure if he could take it out on Hermione, even though he still needed to let out his anger. She was rather sensitive, and he didn't want to hurt her. He softened slightly, his thoughts toward Hermione causing it. Shoulders drooping, Ron glanced down at his lap. " I'm just mad," he said slowly.  
  
" Why?" Hermione asked, her tone softening as well.  
  
Ron looked up, wondering if he should tell them what he had overheard. " Fred and George are being bloody jerks again," he lied.  
  
" What were they saying?" Harry asked.  
  
" You know them. always picking on me and shit," Ron answered. He held Harry's steady gaze, not blinking until Harry did. He wasn't really sure why he felt a need to keep what he heard Parvati and Lavender talking about to himself. Maybe it was because he was ashamed someone would even think that, or what, Ron wasn't really sure. For some strange reason though, he kept his mouth shut.  
  
" They're seventeen. They have to grow up sometime," Hermione said wisely. Ron watched as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He ignored the shiver of jealousy that ran through him.  
  
" I guess," he replied slowly. Ron glanced at Harry, who was still watching him intently. He looked away quickly, uncomfortable under his best friend's stare. He knew why Harry kept looking at him; it was because he didn't believe the reason why Ron was mad. He knew that there was something Ron wasn't telling him, but being Harry, he wasn't going to pry. Ron knew this and was thankful for it.  
  
The door to the common room opened, and Parvati and Lavender stumbled in, giggling. Ron shot a panicked look at them as their gaze fell on him. He shot up from his chair, sweat forming at the top of his forehead, his heart beating madly. Would they say something? Would they be so mean as to come up to him in front of all these people and actually say something? Ron didn't want to think about it.  
  
" Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly, lifting her head from up off Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ron's eyes darted in the direction of Parvati and Lavender. They were standing close together, in the corner of the common room, whispering. Ron was sure he knew what they were whispering about. " Uhh. umm." he searched for an excuse, a reason to leave the common room. " It's getting awfully dull in here, isn't it? How about we head off somewhere else, eh?"  
  
Hermione and Harry stood up, holding hands. Harry yawned. " Yeah, you're right, Ron. I'm really, really bored."  
  
" We could go to the library," Hermione suggested hopefully. " You know.. start practicing for our O.W.L.'s."  
  
Ron shook his head quickly as Parvati and Lavender headed their way. Oh no!!, he thought in a panic. " How about a couple laps around the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded. " That's a good idea, mate!"  
  
" Hold on. let me get my Firebolt." Harry added, dropping Hermione's hand and turning around to run up the boys' staircase.  
  
Ron gulped. If he left, and they had to wait for him, then surely Parvati and Lavender would come talk to him, and embarrass him in front of everybody. " It'll take too long. Just summon it, Harry. Like you did at the TriWizard Tournament."  
  
" Okay then," Harry agreed. He took his wand out of his back pocket. Lifting it, he called," Accio Firebolt!"  
  
It was silent, then came a whizzing sound, then Harry's Firebolt was zooming towards them. A few people ducked so they wouldn't get hit by the broomstick, others watched in amazement at Famous Harry Potter doing great spells. Harry gripped his Firebolt, his other hand holding onto Hermione's. " All right, let's go then."  
  
" Right. We're off," Ron added. The trio headed for the common room  
  
door. " Excuse me," Ron said quickly, pushing past Parvati and Lavender as he left Gryffindor Tower. 


	6. Chapter 6 Resorting to desperate measur...

Monday morning, after break, found Ron, Hermione, and Harry heading down the corridor towards Transfiguration. They were walking at a leisurely pace, having a good ten minutes to spare before they had to be inside the classroom. Ron and Harry were talking animatedly about Quidditch, discussing what tactics Harry should use in the next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.  
  
" You know, Harry, there's no point in even trying. You could just hold out your hand and wait 'till the Snitch comes to you, and you'd probably get it before Hufflepuff does," Ron declared. He was sucking up to Harry, only because he still felt rather bad about the way he had been treating his friend lately.  
  
" Ron! That's not very nice. Hufflepuff has an excellent team," Hermione protested as Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" Thanks for the flattery, Ron," Harry added, as they turned a corner.  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the strap of his book bag so it wouldn't continue cutting into his neck. He opened his mouth to say something else when a person pushed past him, causing him to knock into Harry, who knocked into Hermione, flattening her against a wall.  
  
Ron looked up to see who had shoved him over. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was. Parvati and Lavender were hurrying down the hall, turning their heads to shoot glances at him, giggling like mad.  
  
" What the bloody hell is wrong with them?" Harry asked in annoyance, straightening and holding onto Hermione's hand.  
  
" Dunno," Ron managed to say, watching as Parvati and Lavender waggled their eyebrows at him, then shot meaningful glances between him and Harry. He gulped. He had a very bad feeling they were going to say something about their ''theory'', and he'd just die if they voiced their thoughts about him to anyone. As Parvati opened her mouth to say something, Ron took a deep breath, muttered, " Here it goes.", and in a louder voice, called," Oi! Lavender! You want to go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend?"  
  
Ron wasn't sure which came first; Harry and Hermione dropping their books simultaneously, or Lavender and Parvati's jaws dropping at the same time. Ron swallowed, feeling his palms clam up. He wasn't really sure what made him act so idiotic and actually ask a dunderhead like Lavender out; but he had and he couldn't do anything about it anymore. What the bloody hell have I done? he asked himself as he studied Lavander and Parvati's shocked faces. It was the only way to get those prats to quit thinking I was gay, Ron reasoned with himself.  
  
As Lavender finally closed her mouth, Ron shot a quick glance at Harry and Hermione, who were bent down, picking up the books they had dropped in their surprise. As the two straightened, they shot him wary expressions, complete with raised eyebrows. Ron shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Lavander and Parvati.  
  
" Well? You didn't answer my question," Ron pressed.  
  
Lavender bobbed her head up and down, her brown hair flying in front of her face. Pushing the messy strands of hair away from her eyes, she exclaimed," Yes, of course!"  
  
" G - great," Ron stammered. He swallowed nervously. " We better be off then. S - see you," he added, turning away.  
  
Harry and Hermione scampered after him. The three were silent until they reached the door to the Transfiguration classroom, which was closed. As Ron leaned against the wall, still amazed at what he did, Harry spoke up.  
  
" Are you bloody crazy?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. " Do you know what you just did?! You just asked Lavender Brown out on a date! A bloody date! Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
" Harry!" Hermione scolded, swatting her boyfriend's arm. " If Ron wants to date Lavender - ", at this, Hermione swallowed, her face slightly pale," - then that's his decision. Don't be mean. She's an . uh . awfully . *nice* girl."  
  
Harry grunted, rolling his eyes, his arm wrapping around Hermione's slim waist, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Ron couldn't think of anything good to say. How could he tell the real reason that he asked Lavender out without embarrassing himself in the process? Although, he figured, I've probably already embarrassed myself enough just by asking the prat out.  
  
Harry fixed him with a probing stare. " Do you like her?"  
  
" Well of course he does; why would he ask her out if he didn't?" Hermione asked, exasperated.  
  
" Let him answer," Harry snapped.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to snap back at Harry, but instead turned to look at Ron, waiting for his answer.  
  
Ron felt his cheeks redden. He took a deep breath, and then replied," O - of course. of course I do."  
  
Harry's green eyes narrowed. He continued to stare at Ron for a few more seconds, looking for any sign that Ron was lying, but gave up when Professor McGonagall opened the door to her classroom.  
  
As they filed into the classroom, Professor McGonagall stopped Harry, catching him by the shoulders. " What's wrong with you, Potter?" she asked sharply. " You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
" I - I'm fine, Professor," Harry mumbled, taking his seat next to Ron.  
  
" 'Course he looks scared," came Draco Malfoy's drawling voice from the opposite end of the room. " Probably took a good look at himself in the mirror this morning, and is still petrified at what he saw."  
  
Then came the hearty, cold laughter of the Slytherins, and the glaring from the Gryffindors.  
  
" Oh shut your trap, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
Ron watched as Draco's gray eyes narrowed, his mouth lifting up in a sneer. " Don't you dare tell me what to do, Mud -"  
  
But he didn't get to finish, for Professor McGonagall came walking swiftly up the aisle, heading to the front of the class, barking at them to open up their books to page 205. Lucky for him too; Harry and Ron were both shooting daggers at him, their fingers wrapped tightly around their wands, a different curse ready on the tip of each of their tongues.  
  
Just as the class settled down to begin reading, the door to the classroom burst open, and Parvati and Lavender scurried inside.  
  
" You're late, Miss Patil, Miss Brown," Professor McGonagall snapped, looking up from her desk.  
  
" Awfully sorry, Professor," Parvati gasped, dropping down in her seat, as Lavender shot glances at Ron, giggling like a hyena.  
  
Ron gulped, and went back to his book, feeling his face flush once again. *I think I'm gonna be sick*. * * * 


End file.
